Crash New Beginnings
by Static Statz
Summary: Two new bandicoots ends up stranded on an island called N. Sanity island, after escaping a hi tech prison. It is more to these two new bandicoots than anyone ever expected...having energy known as Chi. Will they use the power for good and be a new member of the bandicoot family, or go evil and do what their creator wanted them to do...DESTROY.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a added saga of Crash Bandicoot...Crash: New Beginnings. There is alot of extra new characters, islands, weapons, etc. Hope you guys enjoy and please review and if you like, you can give me alittle advice to make my stories 100!**

**One stormy day, on a unknown remote island, a big jailbreak of different kinds of mutations went berserk like hell. Mutated turtles, birds, tigers, and etc all was trying to find a way out of the stone cold high tech lab they were created and kept in. The terrified mutants even killed other mutants just so they can escape themsleves. The island's UMF soliders, (Universal Mutant Faclity), scattered out like ants in their army brown colored uniforms while the alarm went off. They started shooting every mutant there was in sight, rainbows of different colored blood pouring out of dozens mutants, falling into puddles of blood.**

**While the soliders were killing mutants with high tech guns closer in sight, some mutants managed to get away from the bloody rampage and hid, waiting for a right time to make a move to head for the beach and go out to sea. One group of mutants moved futher out in the island, reaching a green watered stream. In this group it was two bandicoots named Ke'Shunte and Travon, (Ke'shunte orange and Travon red), a red wolf named Fang , and a yellow and brown bobcat named Cj. They all were sitting down getting there fur, that looked like skin, soaked in the rain from the storm and the only mutant with a tail in the group was Fang.**

**Ke'Shunte's outfit is exactly like Goku's orange and blue outfit. He also has spikey long hair and dark brown eyes Travon's outfit is a orange short sleeve shirt, blue karate belt, orange karate pants, blue ankle bands and black/white martial art shoes. He also has light brown eyes and spikey short hair. Fang simply just has on black pants. He also as gray eyes and a mohawk. Cj's outfit is similar to Trunks, but don't include the purple jacket. He has black eyes and has long braids. Ke'shunte and Cj is average in height, Fang is tall and Travon is as small as Goten.**

**While everybody was thinking on whether they were going to live or die, Fang blurted out, "I can't do this waiting anymore, those soliders are going to be here any mintute!" Nobody didn't say anything for awhile, but Ke'Shunte slowly stood up. "Go on ahead then Fang, and see where you end up," Ke'Shunte commented. "What do you expect us to do Bandicoot, wait and see what happens...I don't think so,"Fang said back. "And if you charge outta here now, there is a 90 percent chance they'll find and kill you," Ke'Shunte said, clinching his fist at Fang.**

**Cj rushed and got inbetween the two. "Now settle down, this is exactly how they want you to act like, so it could really give them a reason to kill us even though they woundn't need a reason because they're out killing anyway," Cj said, trying to calm down the two angry friends. Ke'Shunte and Fang shrugged their shouders and turned their heads opposite from each other. "Well, tell me what is the reason they created us for if all they attended to do was to just shoot us down," reasoned Fang.**

**" Because they didn't think we would ever escape. If we manage to make it out of here alive, all their creations will roam the world and some of us may cause destruction. If that ever happens, the facility will be responsible for any damage their creations may cause. So that is why we're being hunted down like animals," explained Cj. Suddenly, the mutants heard an incomimg soilder squad getting closer to their location. "Everybody hide quick," Ke'Shunte whispered, hiding behind a nearby bush. Everyone else hid as well.**

**The soliders arrived at where the last set of mutants were. The boss of the team, Captain Tepenny, gave orders to his squad. "Private, search this entire part of the current location STAT," Tepenny ordered. " Yes Sir Captain," The solider said, saluting and following his order. Tepenny is the best of the best in the UMF squad. He is well trained in hand to hand combat and almost any weapon known in the army.**

**While the squad search for any leftover mutants, Tepenny recieved and incoming message on his radio. "Tepenny, have you any sucess on finding the few remaining mutants," The voice said. "No sir," Tepenny said, looking down ashamed. " We'll find those bastards, they're not leaving this island without us knowing. We have 3 assault soilders at the beach just in case they show up there." " You are really getting on my nerves, Tepenny, because you sir...haven't shown no sucess," the evil voice said, breathing angrily through the radio. "Until you find and kill those mutants, don't bother coming back to base."**

**With hearing this information, Ke'Shunte had an idea. He signaled his friends to move toward the beach in the safest way possible. They all managed to get a few distance between themsleves and the soliders, tip toeing and crawling. Travon was just getting on up with the group until he accidently stepped in a mud puddle and slipped, falling flat down as his face splashed the water. The soliders turned to where the noise came from and spotted all 4 mutants.**

**"There they are...FIRE," screamed Tepenny. All the guns went off like fire crackers, bullets whizzing by the ears of the doomed mutants. Ke'Shunte grabbed Travon, putting him on his back. "Lets go, to the beach," Ke'Shunte shouted, struggling to keep Travon on his back while losing his footing against the mud. Fang was in the lead, dodging every branch and mud puddle with ease, and easily dodging bullets that caught up to him; using his super hearing to listen to where the bullets would be next. With enough said and done, they were finally reaching the beach. Cj started smiling big, jumping up and down while still running fron the UMFS.**

**"OOOOOOOH YEAAAAH," Fang shouted, thinking now that the pain and hunt is finally over, but he was celebrating too soon. Right at the opening of the sand of the beach, the whole island started vibrating rapidly and heavily. "Wha the...," Cj started. Suddenly and most unpredicted, a gigantic sliver mechanic snake shot up out of the ground, while its glowing red, devil eyes locked on the mutants. "Holy crap," Ke'Shunte said, wide eyed and mouth wide open. On the top of the giant head on the snake was a tall and muscular man with gray skin and one heck of a big head with the letter 'R' on his forehead. He had on a labotory coat on that was unbuttoned, showing his 6 pack, black tight pants, and white lab boots.**

**He was on top of the the head snake with is arms folded, while the strong winds mad is coat move smooth in the wind. " Where do you think yur going, mutants," he said, giving the most evil smile. "Getting outta here, you big headed punk," Fang snarled. "Now settle down now, thats no way to talk to the one who created you." "We don't give a damn if you created us or not, you just wanted to use us for evil purposes," Ke'Shunte said, balling up his fist. "You never really cared about your creations, you just wanted to use us for your silly deeds and all didn't turned out as planned, did it Lorton!" Lorton just smiled and laughed. "You mutants always surprised me with your smart notions...to bad you won't live long enough to use that knowledge." Lorton pressed a button on a remote in his hand and the big machine slowly created a gigantic fireball, almost bigger than the machine itslef, and it held it in its mouth. Lorton shouted down, "See Ya!" With that, the machine was getting ready to shoot the bomb, but a malfunction just made the bomb bigger. Lorton constanly kept pressing buttons, but nothing helped. The machine then let the bomb drop and as soon as it hit the ground, it exploded, splitting the island into 4 big pieces of land.**

**The mutants were blasted out to sea along with the UMF soliders. Lorton was no where to be seen. The mutants were struggling to survive against the powerful waves the rain storm was causing, and soon enough, the friends were seperated. Only Ke'Shunte and Travon were together, still fighting for their lives against the ocean. In the morning, they were unconcious, laying on another island beach. Welcome to N. Sanity Island.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the saga so far. I've had problems on what to write because while doing this, i had church things to worry about. Feel free to review and also feel free to tell me what you guys want in the story to make it better.**

**Thankz fa the luv,**

**Static Statz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, we finally got to N. Sanity island safe and sound. Ke'Shunte and Travon will meet Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku. In my story, Crash will be able to talk...I really don't have the time to do all the jibba jabba he normally does. After it, please give a review and if you saw errors please give me advice to be better...thanks.**

**It was morning when Ke'Shunte and Travon woke up on N. Sanity Island, just laying there as the waves of the water ran up their backs. When Ke'Shunte closed his eyes, wondering if he was dead or not, something wet licked him right in the face. He opened his eyes to a white baby tiger, looking down at him. Then he heard a voice not to far from him shouting "Pura!" The tiger looked up toward where the voice was coming from with blue eyes. "Travon, wake up," Ke'Shunte said, shaking a soaking wet Travon. Travon yawned and got leaned up slowly. "Where are we?" Travon asked, rubbing his head. "I have no idea, i just woke up myslef, being licked by this tiger cub." Suddenly, in the distance, they saw a oranged skinned, blonde teen girl running their way. When she got up closer to the beach, she paused for a mintue, looking at the two washed up brothers as if she were studying them with her green eyes glistening in the sun. "Well, what do we have here, girl?" She said, talking to the cat, but steady studying the bros.**

**"Two guys in need of serious help," Ke'Shunte said, putting his guard up just in case she was a threat. "Who are you?" "Funny you asked, since YOU were washed up on my home island, I should get your names first for coming out here saving your life." Ke'Shunte studied her just as she was studying him. (Her apperance is how she looks on the ps2 game Crash Tag Team Racing, the other bandicoots also apperance comes from the tag team racing game, but for those who haven't played it, google it and'll you'll see.) "The names Ke'Shunte Bandicoot and my little brother Travon Bandicoot," Ke'Shunte said, "And you are?" "Coco Bandicoot," She said, picking up Pura and petting it. "How did you exactly get here and where did you come from." "Can we take this someplace else that isn't sandy and wet?" Ke'Shunte said, Squeezeing one of his wrist bands. **

**"Ok, follow me," Coco said. The bros got up and followed along futher back to the island where grass and trees where. Travon was nervous following a complete stranger, taking small steps as he walked along side his older brother. "I don't think we should trust her," Travon whispered to Ke'Shunte, making sure Coco couldn't hear their conversation. "I don't completely trust her either, ya know what they say...the most cutest is the one most likely to betray you," Ke'Shunte said smiling. "Don't tell me you have a crush on a random stranger, Ke'Shunte." "And what if I do, she doesn't look bad at all...And I never knew how much ya can love a woman with blonde hair," Ke'Shunte admitted. Travon rolled his eyes at how his brother acted around cute girls.**

**They then arrived at a white mushroomed shaped house with a purple roof and had a small garage beside it. There also was a little garden a few feet in front of the garage, with little vegetables were poking out of the newly fresh, brown soil. "Well," Coco started, "Here is where me and my brothers live." "Brothers?" Travon asked looking puzzled. "Yeah, Crash and Crunch," She said. Soon as she said their names, a orange spinning blur sped up in front of the house, followed by a big, buff red bandicoot with a mechanic glove and mechanic right ear. "Hey sis," Crash said, stopping his spin with on leg in the air and one on the ground. He looked and saw Ke'Shunte and Travon. "Who are these guys?" Travon blurted out, "Im Travon and this my older brother Ke'Shunte." Ke'Shunte looked down as his brother and folded his arms across his chest. "What was that?" "What was what?" Travon asked his brother. "That welcoming, there was no need to shout the world our names." Ke'Shunte said, looking back at Crash. "It's ok, I shout all the time...wanna hear it...of course you do!" Crash said shouting at the top of his lungs before letting anybody get the chance to said no.**

**Crunch came up behind Crash and slapped him in the back of the head with his steal, cold hand. "Thank you," Coco said giving a annoyed look at Crash. "OWWWWW, what the hell you go and do that for godzilla, Crash joked holding his head. "Nobody wants to hear you scream fool, impolite to guests, shoud've stayed in school," Crunch protested. "For one thing I never went to school you idiot!" Ke'Shunte started to smile, seeing that these 3 were a good family of siblings. Coco turned to the bros. "Im so sorry, Crash just doesn't know how to behave worth nothing." Ke'Shunte laughed, "I guess that's why they call'em Crash huh." Ke'Shunte managed to get a cute smile from Coco. Crunch told them, "Well, you can come in if you like...no need in being shy...you probably wouldn't be able to with Crash around." "HEY, stop making me look bad in front of company!" Crash demanded Crunch. "Whatever," Crunch said, pushing Crash to the ground as he walked in the house. Ke'Shunte was on his way toward the mushroom looking house when he all of a sudden heard a loud growling sound. It took him a good while to find out what it was.**

**"Travon, you hungry?" Ke'Shunte asked. "Uh Huh, im starving!" He said, as his stomach kept barking like a pack of wild dogs. Ke'Shunte closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'll be back guys," Ke'Shunte said, walking off futher back of the island. "Hey, where you going," Coco asked. Ke'Shunte hollered back, "Find something good enough to eat. "Well Im just letting ya know we already have tons of food in the house," Crash screamed out, catching Ke'Shunte's attention. "I didn't want ya roaming around for food like a dummy when we already have sooooome!" Coco kicked Crash in the face with a spinning flying kick, knocking him to the ground. "Im going anyway," Ke'Shunte protested. "I'll be doing a favor for you and Travon." "Well ya don't have to go, I'll feed Travon and you too if your hungry," Coco offered. Ke'Shunte was too far gone to hear what she said. "When he says he gonna do something he does it," Travon said as cheerfully and cute as he could be. (He is just a kid after all) Coco grabbed Travon by the wrist, taking him into the house. "Come on, I gotta see what I'm gonna feed ya, lil guy," Coco said, smiling at Travon.**

**Timeskip**

**The sun was beginning to come down and the temperature began to drop immediately. Ke'Shunte was holding his arms together, trying to fight off the cold and continue to find food for his lil brother and friends. "Ugh, why is it so cold here at night, it wasn't no were as cold back at the facility." Ke'Shunte said, shivering all over. He then heard some bushes rattle, reach seemed like the sound was following him. He looked all around him, then went back on task to find food. Then when he actually saw a bush move, he really thought that the cold was driving him crazy. But what Ke'Shunte thought was a bush wasn't a bush at all, it was actually a hawaiin grass skirt, worn by a small darkskin man with his black hair over his eyes holding a spear in one hand. **

**"Whoa!" Ke'Shunte shouted, with one leg in the air and his hands up to his face. "Who the heck are you, I thought only those bandicoots were the only ones on this island?" Ke'Shunte asked, clutching his chest. The man just pointed the spear right in his face, up close to the nose. Ke'Shunte grabbed it and started twirling it around and did a fighting pose, holding one arm out in front of him, and holding the spear over his head. All of sudden, the man started jumping around making noises, and that's when almost a 100 little men with spear showed upout of no where, jumping from trees and coming up from the ground. They all pointed their spears at Ke'Shunte. Ke'Shunte dropped the spear and held his hands up to surrender sarcasticlly. **

**Ok, Ke'Shunte is now in a little bind he's gonna have trouble getting out of. This seemed liked a perfect way to end this chapter so I stopped but stay tuned or stay ready for chapter 3. Give meh some good reviews, advice, or some of you're ideas if you want. Striving for the best...and have a HAPPY HALOWEEN when the day comes.**

**Peace out,**

**Static Statz**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really do apologize for all the errors I've been having in my stories lately and I promise you I'm going to fix that. I just usually post the stories as soon as I finish, but im not going to do that anymore. For all the people who viewed this saga/story, I really thank you...keep up the views and good comments.**

**(Now...where we left off.) Ke'Shunte was tied up and carried to the Natives village of wooden houses with hay for roofs, wild boars in small, wooden stables, long, wooden boats for transportation on water, and they had a big river in the middle of their village. They were carrying Ke'Shunte to the biggest, wooden house of the village...Papu Papu's house. A bright orange fire was still going in, with puffy white smoke floating everywhere. The Natives threw a tied up Ke'Shunte to the ground, beside the fire. "OOOF ," Ke'Shunte moaned as he hit the ground, stirring up dust. They were in front of Papu Papu's house, waiting for him to come out and make judgement with what they caught. The big colorful doors opened, revealing the leader of the Natives, Papu Papu. They all bowed as their leader came out. Papu Papu was wearing the same skirt the Natives were wearing, but he was much bigger than his people. He was tatted up with black tattos of words and animals and his face was covered with colorful tattos of what looked like a rainbow. He had giant golden earrings on and a designed leaf at the top of his head, which is supposed to be his crown.**

**Papu walked further outside of his home, closer to the fire. "Who dares wake me from my slumber," Papu roared, making his big belly move in different directions. A Native walked up to Papu and pointed to Ke'Shunte. Papu Papu quenched his eyes, and recognized what he saw. "Oh HOHOHO," He laughed. "My people, you have done well, catching me a midnight snack, may the god of the bright moon bless you tonight, in favor of serving you leader so well." Ke'Shunte eyes widened. "Huh, midnight snack, you're going to eat me!" Ke'Shunte said, wiggling around like a worm, trying to get untied. "Of course, Bandicoot is one of the best things to eat." Papu said, walking toward a worried Ke'Shunte, who still is squirming around. "Uh...why Bandicoots are the top things on yer list, have you ever considered Fish or...or Chicken...or one of those pigs ya got captured?" "Their good too, but the best about bandicoot..." Papu started, picking up Ke'Shunte, who was still tied up. "Is that ya don't have to cook em." (Imagine how a record stops all of a sudden..errrrrrrrk) Ke'Shunte looks up at a wide mouthed fat man, whose about to take a bite outta the restrant Bandicoot.**

**Ke'Shunte headbutts Papu in the forehead, causing Papu to drop Ke'Shunte. Ke'Shunte then began to leap a way out the village. "Idiots, after my lunch!" Papu said to the Natives, holding his bleeding head in agony. The Natives all grabbed their spears, hopped on Boars, and started chasing after Ke'Shunte through the village. Ke'Shunte hid behind one of the wooden houses, panting hard. "Well hello there young man." "AHHHH" Ke'Shunte shouted, but a hand covered his mouth. "Now settle down lad, ya don't want those there Natives to find ya here, do ya?" The old man uncovered his mouth and untied him, studying the rope that the Natives use. "This here is some good quality rope, that explains all the captured Boars around here." "Thank you," Ke'Shunte said to the old man, "Who are you?" "Names B-Pi, and I've been inprisoned here for 30 years," B-Pi told Ke'Shunte. Ke'Shunte was puzzled. "How are you inprisoned, and you yet stand behind this house?" Ke'Shunte asked, looking confused. "Im not actually a prisoner, Im an inprisoned slave of this village." B-Pi said, tucking the ropes in the rags he had on. Ke'Shunte couldn't make out what B-Pi looked liked the 1st time, but now he saw him perfectly.**

**He indeed was old, with a pure white beard and long white hair going down his back. For clothes, he has on flithy rags and only wears socks for shoes. He also seemed to be a white-skinned human, with green eyes. Suddenly, the Natives came across Ke'Shunte and B-Pi, closing in on both of them slowly, riding their Boars. Ke'Shunte and B-Pi went back to back, looking after each other. "Got any ideas old man?" Ke'Shunte asked. B-Pi looked back at Ke'Shunte and smiled. "Ya know, looks can be totally deceiving." B-Pi said in a younger sounding voice. B-Pi clapped his hands together and a white light blinded the Boars, causing them to run in other directions. Ke'Shunte couldn't barely see either, but what he caught a glimpse of was astounding. B-Pi's wrinkles were fading away instanly, and his muscles seemed to be pumping back up, as if he were transforming back into a teenager or young adult. The light faded away, revealing a whole new, younger B-Pi. Ke'Shunte was silent, mouth to the ground in shock. B-Pi turned to Ke'Shunte. "You have no idea how it feels to be new again," B-Pi told Ke'Shunte, smiling then frowned when he felt Papu Papu coming their way. "He is like an earthquake, powerful and unstoppable." Ke'Shunte said, stumbling from Papu's heavy feet. "Powerful indeed, but unstoppable he is not." B-Pi said. **

**Papu Papu ran right through the house, destroying it and seeing a sleeping Native who woke up and joined the others. Ke'Shunte fell to the ground, but B-Pi stood his ground, showing no signs of fear. "You, slave of my village, tie up the Bandicoot and I won't punish you...to much." Papu said, huffing and puffing from running into a house. "Hmph, do it yourslef, I'm no longer gonna work for you." Papu raised up his giant drum stick, and swung at B-Pi, but B-Pi caught with perfect timing. Papu struggled to push down against B-Pi's hand, breaking a big sweat. B-Pi placed his free hand against Papu's big belly. "HAAAAAA" A yellow energy wave blasted Papu back a good distance, while B-Pi still held on to the giant weapon. Ke'Shunte was even speechless than before, and even confused more than a math equation. Ke'Shunte finally had the courage to ask, "How are you doing all this?" B-Pi slowly looked back and smiled. "Energy known as Chi, I've been studying it all my life basically. This energy allows you to have enhanced strength, flight, enhanced speed, enhanced sense, and do energy attacks and blasts," B-Pi explained, "Everybody has it, but it has to be unlocked. Humans don't believe in such things, so there levels are really low. Those who train can eventually unlock that energy." He concentrated on Ke'Shunte, and nearly choked when he felt his energy level. "What's the matter?" Ke'Shunte asked. **

**"Your Chi energy level is well past mine, yet I never even seen you do anything that would seem you have unlocked that energy," B-Pi said, still sensing Ke'Shunte's energy. Then, all of the Natives came back, ready to kill for their leader. Papu soon enough joined the fight again, rubbing his now burned stomach. "Eck, you're not human, are you, former slave of this village?" Papu asked. B-Pi was surprised he was smart enough to figure that out. "Nope, I'm a mutant in disguise." He shed his disguise off like snake skin, and appeared to be a Bandicoot. (He has the same looks for when he was in disguise as a old slave, except now he had dark red hair and light orange fur that look and feels like skin. ) Papu was shocked, and even angrier. Papu ordered his people, "Kill them, and bring back the dead bodies once you've finished the job!" Papu walked back to his home, and shut the doors. The Natives charged at the Bandicoots, still riding the Boars. Ke'Shunte did a swift spinning kick on a Native, knocking him off his Boar. He saw two coming at him at the same time, and Ke'Shunte performed a split kick in the air, each foot hitting the jaw of the two Natives, knocking them off as well. B-Pi spinned in the air round and round, and came back down with a devasting kick that send a pulse, hitting 10 Boars at a time. More and more men were steady coming, showing no signs of slowing down in number.**

**"Whew, even with my power, these guys are a work out, I just can't believe there is so many," B-Pi said, panting hard, dropping on his kness and his hands on the ground. "I can't believe how many Bandicoots there are, you could've told me you were a mutant animal," Ke'Shunte protested, staying on guard. They were completely surrounded by Natives, spears in their hands and Boars under their butts. Ke'Shunte just can't take anymore, and gets angrier by the second.**

**This was a bit of a long battle, but you have to admit, It's pretty cool when ya look at it. Ke'Shunte is going to finally realize his true power in the next chapter, and finally realize the reason Lorton wanted to kill the Mutants back at UMF. Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far.**

**Thanks for the luv,**

**Static Statz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back, glad yal could make it back to read yet another chapter of CNB. I'm quickly updating new people to the story and speeding up story. I'm might do a poll on who should paired with Coco, so if you care, be on look out for my updates. Applying major pressure...DediKatioN To DaT TRUTHZ NATION.**

**As in the last chapter, Ke'Shunte and B-Pi are surronded by Natives, fighting for their lives. As the Natives close in on the two Bandicoots, Ke'Shunte just screamed out, "HAAAAA!" He rushed toward a group of Natives, held his hand out and a invisible force pushed the whole group of Natives back a far distance and It's unlikely they'll be coming back. He turned to the other side and held both of his hands front of him, releasing a energy volley strike. (A long range Chi-blast with multiple energy blasts hitting the target) He held is position, realizing he was surged with great power. Ke'Shunte stared at his hands. "Anger, It's anger that I needed to unlock my power. I already had it, but I needed a way to open up the gates holding it back." B-Pi walked to Ke'Shunte and asked, "Now it all depends on one thing...What will you do with your power?" **

**Ke'Shunte looked down and thoughts rapidly ran through his mind. He could conquer the world like his creator wanted him too, or he could maintain peace around the world, stopping people like, Lorton. Ke'Shunte looked up, coming up with a decision. "Maintain the peace, the answer to your pain, Ke'Shunte Bandicoot," He said proudly as ever. B-Pi was relieved when heard his decision. "Now, to finish up business," Ke'Shunte said, walking to Papu Papu's house. B-Pi stopped him. "What's wrong hotshot," Ke'Shunte said, puzzled. "We don't wanna destroy this man nor his village, we simply jus wanna escape...ok?" Ke'Shunte listened for reason, and went at ease. "Why did you pretend to be an old man all those years...a old human man?" Ke'Shunte asked, curious of what he might say. "I was spying for any signs of an incredibly, strong energy source known as a Oral Ball." Ke'Shunte was now fully paying attention to B-Pi. "The ball is known to be made out of the most powerful energy anyone could ever imagine. It shows up once a month every year, so I stayed here as a slave for these idiots, hoping i would ever find it, but i never did." Ke'Shunte asked another question, "How were you able to get young again and who created you?" "I took precaution years back, and set a reserved energy which was stored in my growth harmones and when I ever wanted to get the way I was when I used that technique, I just reopen the energy I saved over the years and BAM...here I am. For the part being created, the energy in that Oral Ball created me. All the power I have now is because of it." **

**Ke'Shunte was astounded that he was in front of someone who cheated the aging process of life and had the energy of the Oral Ball. Ke'Shunte started to yawned, and streched out, popping several bones in his body. "Well, if I can't take out the fat man, guess I'll just go back to the mushroom house." Then he realized he hadn't found any food, with his stomach growling. "Ahhh, I forgot all about the food I was supposed to get, damn." B-Pi laughed, "There is the village's food storage carts there." B-Pi said, pointing at the carts full of veggies, fruits, and well grilled Boar meat. "Thanks," Ke'Shunte said, grabbing a knitted brown bag and filling it up with food. "Where will you go now?" Ke'Shunte asked B-Pi, steady filling up the bag. "I guess I'll head out to Wumpa City and get fixed up...then I'll come back and teach you how to properly use your powers." B-Pi stated, walking toward the wooden docks, then flew off. Ke'Shunte finished filling the back and went on his way back to the house.**

**Back at the house**

**Ke'Shunte arrived back at the house all tired and wopply. He knocked on the door 3, hard times and saw Coco open the door. "Look who's back," Ke'Shunte said, smiling. "What the hell is wrong with you, do you know how worried, Travon, has been?" Coco said, giving a mean look with those green eyes staring into his soul. Ke'Shunte walked in limping, holding his side, and the bag. Coco all of a sudden changed attitudes. "Oh no, Ke'Shunte, what happened." "Well," Ke'Shunte started, dropping to the blue sofa. I was taking alittle stroll looking for food, when aaaallll of a sudden, some little men came, tied me up like a pig, and carried me off to their beloved leader, Papu Papu. I managed to escape, but I had to fight my way out, with alittle help from a friend." "They had somebody else too?" Coco asked. "Not really, he was a spy looking for an Oral Ball...the thing that created him and also the most powerful item anyone has ever seen." Ke'Shunte said, closing his eyes and laying his head on back. "Well," Coco started, "Let's see what we can do about this bruise on your side." She raised his shirt and gently rubbed the bruise, which caused Ke'Shunte to jump. "Owwww, that hurt!" Ke'Shunte screamed. "Well what do you want me to do about that, I can't help that it hurts, Im just about to see what I can do in removing it." Coco said, getting up and going down the hall to her room. **

**Ke'Shunte was near sleep when he was hugtackled."Brother! Your finally back!" Travon happily yelled, hugging Travon. "Ahhhh, watch it bro, my side is bruised up bad...Owwww." Travon hurried off Ke'Shunte, apologizing. "Maybe Aku Aku can help," Travon suggested. "What is and Aku Aku?" Ke'Shunte asked. A floating wood mask with colorful eyebrows came into the living room. "It is I, Aku Aku, defender of Earth." Ke'Shunte stared at it, and laughed. "Denfender of Earth, HA, looks like you're out of a job because Im the defender of Earth, Im the cry for help when somebody's in pain, Ke'Shunte Bandicoot." Ke'Shunte said, pointing at himslef with his thumb. Aku Aku just looked at him, wondering what was his deal and how he could be the protecter of anything. "I am truly sorry, but you have no future potential or power to be as such...You are mistaken." Aku said. The arguement woke up Crash and Crunch, who both walked up in the living room. "Ke'Shunte ole buddy, you're back." Crash joked. "When did you get back, Key?" Crunch asked Ke'Shunte. "Not to while ago, got you guys the food I promised too," Ke'Shunte said, pointing at the bag he filled with food. **

**"Alright, Key!" Crash hollered, picking up the back and went through it, eating everything. "Stop, save some for the rest of us..." Crunch said, tackling Crash. They both were fighting, rolling over on each other, half destroying the living room. Ke'Shunte secretly put out his hand and used the force technique, pushing Crash and Crunch on opposite sides of the room. Crash was confused as always, and Crunch was looking around the room as if he were trying to find something. Travon just laughed along with Ke'Shunte while Aku Aku stared at Ke'Shunte. Coco came out finally and almost had a heart attack when she saw the half messed up living room. "CRASH," she screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHAT, It wasn't me, It was Crunch...I swear." Crash said. "And you'll expect me to believe that out OLDEST brother would do something as childish as this." She said, pointing at the mess. "And Crunch is all the way over there, so how could he possibly have done it?" "I...It was something invisible t...that pushed him all the way over there..." Crash studdered. Ke'Shunte, Travon, and Aku Aku laughed at the argument. Coco turned to them. "What's so funny, you crip." She smiled when she finished saying what she said. "Remember I still have to treat that bruise of yours." Travon started laughing at his brother. "Ha, she got you good, Key." he said, still laughing. "Who decided to come up with my nickname?" Crunch got up from the floor. "Coco gave you that name, and gave your brother a name too." Crunch said, dusting himslef off. **

**Ke'Shunte could see that she was blushing, both her cheeks shot red, smiling. "Cool, I like it, thanks Coco." Ke'Shunte said, blushing alittle himslef, but completed hid it. "Mines Trey," Travon blurted out, jumping up and down happily. "What made you want to name us?" Ke'Shunte asked, trying to find any signs of her having a crushing on him. "Because I just wanted too, now back to this bruise." She got an cold towel with some medicene that came from a leaf. She put the medicene on the bruise and then gently laid down the towel. "That the stuff right there...yeaaaah." he said softly and sleepy. It wasn't to long before he fell right asleep, one leg on the floor and one kicked up at the edge of the sofa.**

**"Brother?" Travon said, looking all in Ke'Shunte's face. Coco stopped him from touching him. "Let him sleep, he needs all the rest he can get, and that bruise should be healed by morning." Coco said. Everybody else started going to bed as well, going down the hall to each of their own rooms. Travon was sleeping with Crash in his room, cuddled up with Pura. Aku Aku went inside a box with his picture on the side of it in the living room. Coco was heading toward her room, when Crunch all of a sudden stopped her. "Crunch...what do you want, Im going to bed." "You have a crush on Key, don't you?" Coco paused for a mintue. "No...I mean...I don't know, he's so sweet and kind and is so positive about alot of things. I didn't have a crush on him and I still kinda don't, but I have a feeling that...he has a crush on me." Crunch rested placed his hand on his chin, thinking. "Well if he happens to, I'll be watching the both of you." "Stop being so over protective, he probably doesn't anyway." Coco said, walking into her room, closing the door behind her. "Im serious about what I said, Coco!" Crunch screamed. "Goodnight!" Coco anwsered back. Crunch walked to his own room and muttered, "Girls these days." **

**This finishes up chapter 4 and I probably got some of you guys asking yourslef, "Is Ke'Shunte and Coco going to be couple?" Could, but some other guy mutant could also come in the picture and take that moment...LOL! Im going to also make Ke'Shunte a songartist named Keyz and Travon a kid basketball player nicknamed Trey Shotz. I'm stepping up my game to make this the best Crash story ever written on FanFiction.**

**Imma give ya somethin you ain't seen before,**

**Static Statz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope everybody is as excited about this story as I am. In my eyes, It's pretty good. The Bandicoots will be heading to Wumpa City, meeting familar faces and revealing talents. But before heading out, a little test is given to, Key by Aku Aku. The test will prove if he is worthy of holding the Earth defender title. Will he back up his words, or look like a fool trying? It's better if you read this on a good morning.**

**It was early in the morning when Ke'Shunte finally decided to wake up, feeling fully recharged. He realized his little brother was up too, watching TV in the living room with Pura. "Travon...how long you been up, bruh?" Ke'Shunte asked, fully sitting up on the coach rubbing his eyes. "I've been up 2 hours before anybody, me and Pura been watching TV all this time,"Travon replied, still staring at the TV, watching, Tom and Jerry. Ke'Shunte got up and walked through the hall, to the bathroom. He could hear that somebody's TV was on in their room, which could either mean they were up, or they watch late night TV. He washed his face in the bathroom, splashing water on his face and rubbing his face with both his hands, up and down. He then smelled his under his arms and whew, he was musty. "Ah, damn I stank." Ke'Shunte turned on the shower with hot water, using a very small energy beam from his fingertip to turn the knob. He immediately got in the shower and scrubbed like never before. 10 mintues later, he was fresh and clean, smelling delightful. He put his filthy orange clothes in the tub, got a scrub board, used his enhanced speed and 4 mintues later, clothes are as clean as he was.**

**He came back up to the living room, still seeing only Travon and Pura in front of the TV. He went over to the kitchen that was connected to the living room with a counter spitting the kitchen from the living room and a cabinet the length of the counter hanging over It. The opening to the kitchen was alittle space left from the long counter on the right side. Ke'Shunte turned on the stove, got two black skillets, looked In the fridge and pulled out some red rose sasuges. He looked in one of the cabinet's and grabbed some flour. He put alittle bit of cooking oil in the skillet he was cooking the meat in, turned on the eye to medium and let the oil get hot. He got the red rose, chopped it into medium sized pieces with his hand, and put 20 pieces of red rose in that skillet. He got the flour to make soft, golden biscuits, and added syrup when he finished them. The red rose was also ready, having that dark red color, knowing there ready to eat. He fixed Travon a plate, and threw Pura some of the Boar meat he collected at the Native's village yesterday night. Travon looked at his plate, and frowned. "KEY," Travon whined. "What is it?" Ke'Shunte replied. "I want some eggs too," Travon said, biting into the hot, juicy red rose packed with flavor. **

**"Ugh, alright." Ke'Shunte said, heading back to the kitchen. Back in the back, the scent of the hot made food came to Crash's nose, waking him up instanly as the smell went up his nose. "Mhmmmm, that smell sooooo good...I WANT SOME!" Crash said, as he raced up the hall, to the kitchen. "What's cookin?" Crash asked, licking his lips, tapping his foot on the floor rapidly. "Key made breakfeast, he's making the eggs, so breakfeast isn't quite ready yet," Travon said, sliding a biscuit into a puddle of syrup on his plate. "Then how do you get to eat before breakfeast is done?" Crash asked, as his mouth watered when Travon bit into his biscuit. "Hey, Im the only little kid around here, and Ke'Shunte allowed it because he cares about me too much to starve." Travon said. Crash shook his head. "That's some bond you two have," Crash said. "Brother love." Travon said, laughing. Ke'Shunte came out the kitchen and saw, Crash, who was begging Travon to let him have some breakfeast. **

**Ke'Shunte laughed, "Crash, the food is now ready...you can eat now." Crash jumped for joy, and spinned to the kitchen. "You'd better save some for the rest of us too," Ke'Shunte warned Crash. "I know, I know!" Crash replied. Ke'Shunte had his plate in his hand and sat on the sofa, biting into a red rose. He then heard footsteps in the back, which meant that Coco and Crunch finally woke up. He saw Coco and his eyes widened and nearly choked on the red rose he was chewing. What she slept in was a white and pink line trimmed T-shirt that showed alittle stomach, and pink, sliky Aeropostale pants with a white string at the top and the white words 'Aeropostle' going down on the left pants sleeve. Ke'Shunte couldn't help but to stare, but he avoided being noticed. "What's that smell...smells good," Coco said, sniffing the air. "I made breakfeast, help yourslef." Ke'Shunte said, smiling hard. "You had enough time to make breakfeast before we woke up?" Coco asked. "Well yeah, It wasn't hard ya know...you did sleep late." Ke'Shunte said. "I didn't sleep late!" Coco protested, putting her hands on her hips. "Then what do you call It then genuis," Ke'Shunte said, laughing. "I call it noneya." She said, walking toward the kitchen. Ke'Shunte was confused. "Noneya?" Ke'Shunte said, making a puzzled face. "None ya business!" Coco joked, walking on into the kitchen.**

**Travon laughed. "HA, she got you good, bro." "Shutup," Ke'Shunte said, smiling. Crunch came up the front next in some matching green and blue pajamas, yawning. Ke'Shunte told him ahead of time, "I made breakfeast...yes I know it smells good, so help yourslef to a plate." Crunch muttered something, and went on to get a plate too. Coco came out with a plate full, and sat beside Ke'Shunte. Ke'Shunte's heart started pounding against his chest, and swallowed hard. "So," Coco started, "What made you cook breakfeast?" "Why not?" Ke'Shunte asked. "Because It seemed to me cooking is a girl's job, right?" Coco replied. "HA, when your hungry, you wound't care who's job it is...right?" Ke'Shunte teased back, laughing. Crunch walked out the kitchen, and saw Ke'Shunte and Coco sitting next to each other, laughing and teasing one another, but in his perpective...they were flirting. Aku Aku popped out his box, waking up to all the commotion. "Well goodmorning my children and friends." Aku said. Everybody said goodmorning in their own way. "I have a big announement to make so listen up," Aku Aku started, "I'm going to test Ke'Shunte's theory about being Earth's defender and show him how hard the job really is by giving him afew tests." "What kind of tests," Crunch asked, knawing on his eggs. "Strength, agility, speed, and of course...fighting skills." Aku replied. Crunch looked at Ke'Shunte and his sister, then he had an idea. "How about letting him face me and my elements...they all have the things he needs for him to train." Crunch said, smiling. Ke'Shunte was lost. "Elements?" Coco turned to Ke'Shunte. "Oops, we forgot to tell you that we were gifted. Crunch has the power to transform his body into each of the 4 elements...water, earth, fire, and air. Crash has alot of enhanced features...enhanced strength, speed, stamina, aglilty, etc. I have a scientific mind with a high IQ number and can almost do anything with technology and weapons, and Im trained in kick moves." **

**Ke'Shunte coundn't believe what he had just heard, he was even more happy about being with these guys. Ke'Shunte jumped up from the sofa and said, "Well, what are we waiting for...lets get to training!" "What about me, Key?" Travon said, getting up from the floor. Ke'Shunte thought that if he had Chi, he knew Travon had it. "You training too, lil bro...come on." "Yayyyy," Travon screamed.**

**My head started hurting so I stop it here. As you know, The tests will be severe and powerful and Aku Aku is willing to change Key's attitude about Earth defender. Hope you guys liked it and hopefully I get better to write chap. 6**

**The sky is the limit, and Im proving it,**

**Static Statz**


End file.
